Sorry for the bad first impression
by Koyukidono
Summary: Before Tsubasa meet Madoka, he heard form Ginga that cakes made by Madoka are delicious. He wondered if he will have a chance to try it. A TsubasaXMadoka one-shot.


When Ginga was on his way to WBBA, he met Tsubasa. Tsubasa will be his rival, but before the battle, they must now first get along with each other. They caught some fish to eat.

"The fish tastes awesome!" Tsubasa said. "You cook it very well!"

"Madoka taught me!" Ginga said.

"Madoka?"

"Yeah." Ginga took out a photo, with him, Madoka and all his friends inside. "She is a good cook! Besides fishes, she can also make delicious cakes!"

"Ginga, you really have a lot of friends."

"You have a good friend either." Ginga answered, looking at the eagle.

"Thankyou."

_Madoka. The girl who have great cooking skills... I hope I will meet her, and all the other Ginga's friends..._ Tsubasa thought.

* * *

><p>"Here, we've come to final! And the two bladers are - Hagane Ginga, and Otori Tsubasa!"<p>

Madoka looked up, and saw the live battle with Ginga. "Ginga... and Otori Tsbuasa... Who's that...?"

"Go, Pegasus!" "Aquila!"

"Aa, Otori Tsubasa's skills... maybe he is able to beat Ginga! Be careful, Ginga!" Madoka started to care about the result.

"Finished! Hagane Ginga Win!" the DJ announced the result.

"... why, so fast? That Tsubasa have good skills..." Madoka didn't know why. Maybe he is covering his skills on purpose.

* * *

><p>"Otori Tsubasa... Who are you?" After the battle, Ginga asked.<p>

"Who am I? A blader of course! As same as you." Tsubasa answered.

"But... You gave me hints in the battle. Were you lost in purpose?"

"What are you saying? I didn't give you any hints. Bye for now!"

At night.

"Kenta, Madoka, I met a mysterious blader today! His name is Otori Tsubasa! He is such a powerful blader, and I nearly lost to him!"

"That Tsubasa!" Madoka shouted. "I watched the battle this morning and I was really shocked about the result!"

"Aa, yeah, I have told him about you, Madoka." Ginga said, with a smile. "We had lunch together, and he likes the way you cook!"

"What, what are you saying?" Madoka's face turned red. This is the first time that her cooking is liked by someone she don't know.

"Ha ha, everyone will like Madoka's way of cook!" Kenta smiled too.

"Maybe, haha..." Madoka giggled, and used her hands to cover her red face.

_Otori Tsubasa, a blader that like my way of cooking... Will I have a chance to meet him in the future?_

* * *

><p>This is Ginga's next battle. Ginga, Madoka and their friends arrived WBBA so early.<p>

"Good morning, Kenta~" "Oh, that's Yuu! Good morning!" Kenta waved back to Yuu.

At the corner of the corridor, Tsubasa appeared. "Yuu, we must go now."

"Tsubasa? Why are you with Yuu?" Ginga saw him and asked.

"Because I joined the Dark Nebula."

"What? Don't tell lies!"

"That's true."

"Why did you do that..."

Madoka saw Tsubasa with Yuu. Tsubasa was not a member of the Dark Nebula since his last battle with Ginga. He just joined recently. That's strange. She wanted to find Tsubasa and ask about that.

"Madoka, where are you going?"

"Just a while!"

Madoka rushed and found Tsubasa in the waiting room. Yuu was not there.

"Otori Tsubasa..." Madoka called.

Tsubasa turned around and saw Madoka, the girl he saw in the photo Ginga showed him last time. "You are...Madoka?"

"Why, why do you know my name?"

"No, not just your name, I also know that you can make delicious cake." Tsubasa smiled.

Madoka's face turned red. "Don't say this now! Otori Tsubasa... I watched you battle against Ginga. Ah, I don't know how to say, but... you are the same as Yuu... Either you or Yuu, don't seems to be joining Dark Nebula... Who are you?"

"Who am I? The same question again? I am a blader of course! As same as your friends." Tsubasa answered.

"In the last battle with Ginga, were you lost in purpose? I thought you have the chance to win, but you didn't."

"I don't know what you are saying, I lost because I lost, if I could win then I would."

"Why did you join the Dark Nebula?"

"Why? Maybe you will know the answer in the future. It's time for me to battle. See you soon! Oh yes, let me taste your cake later!" Tsubasa said, and leave the waiting room.

"Wha~t! Don't go now! I haven't finish asking!"

When Tsubasa got out, he saw Yuu. "Tsubasa! I have just bought a can of coke! When I was back, I saw a girl go inside our waiting room. Who's she?"

"Oh, nothing, don't mind. She is Ginga's friend, a girl with good cooking skills."

* * *

><p>After Tsubasa showed that he was a WBBA worker... one day...<p>

"I have finished making my cake!"

"Madoka have finished!" Ginga said. "I want to eat it immediately!"

"Me too! Bull~Bull!" Benkei was also happy about that. They immediately sat down and started to eat.

"Don't be so rush! Be careful!" Kenta warned them, and started to eat too.

"Madoka's cake is delicious everytime!" Hyoma and Hikaru also like it very much.

Tsubasa didn't move, and just watched them.

"What are you doing here, Tsubasa? Take a sit and enjoy the cake!" Madoka said to him.

"But... can I? I have just joined you guys for a while..."

"Of course you can!" Madoka smiled. "And, tell you a secret, I made the cake this time because you said you want to try it!"

"Really? Thankyou! Tsubasa was happy about that.

"You're welcome!"

Tsubasa sat down and started to eat. "Wow! It's a lot more delicious than I think!"

Madoka smiled. It was the first time she saw Tsubasa smile like that.


End file.
